Forum:2010-11-29 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/129533.html Gyah!]" --Agatha Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Uh Oh, i think the amulet isnt working as well as it should. Agathahetrodyne 06:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Clearly it isn't, but I am going to chalk it up to the THC-like exhalations of Nepenthes dulcis. Agatha is now rapidly sobering up. Let's just hope she can keep her head. She will likely be wary of strong drink and merry jane in the future, but then you have to accept that as a good thing, right? From now on, she will find it necessary to stay in control of her faculties, or have them used by her mOther. Billy Catringer 10:37, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhh i think i get it now, the room they are in saved that bit of the castle from being destroyed some how, maybe its overpowering the locket. Agathahetrodyne 16:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Or the locket is working just fine....but the Nepenthes dulcis is just opening Agatha up to the Mongfish side of her heritage. She's half-and-half after all...wouldn't surprise me to see some Lucrezia-like tendencies creep out in times of intoxication. She gets extra Sparky during times of stimulation. CaptMorgan 17:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) This isn't the locket failing or Lu taking over Agatha -- it's Agatha taking over Lu - assimilating Lu might be more accurate. Lu knew she was losing badly in Agatha's mind - so much so that she wanted Agatha dead (along with "herself"). Let's look at what Agatha-Lu's neurons have been thru lately - being killed and resurrected; getting smacked around extensively by Zeetha; a nice dose of Dyne water and the Castle supercharging that; working with the huge Dyne power overload until nearly exploding - then channeling the power release into all three of them; knockout gas, then a three-way fight against Tarvek and Zola; massive amounts of happy gas (or whatever that plant produces); shock of Zeetha getting run thru; headsmack by Violetta -- along with flipping back and forth from Agatha to Lu and back a couple of times - once by Agatha forcing her way forward (second by getting literally choked back). So a lot of wear and tear in a short time (real time, probably less than 10 hours). With the already failing walls between Agatha and her copy of Lu, I think the final breakthru has begun. Agatha will have to ride herd on herself until she can reach stability. Still, I expect some more permanent changes will occur. --Zerogee 18:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. The mere fact that she is Lucrezia's daughter, never mind all the other things that have happened, would be enough that we should expect Agatha to have a dark side that she must constantly watch out for. That's part of forming an adult identity for all human beings, not just Sparks with extra personalities inhabiting their heads. Mskala 15:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: And not all parts of the "Lu" personality are bad -- as we've seen in the last couple of pages. The playfulness and insight into people are a definite win -- but I think everyone could do without the malicious manipulative aspect of Lu (though again - the manipulation skill set by itself is something Agatha could certainly make use of). And, well, frankly, Agatha needs a bit more ruthlessness in her character -- she needs to be able to take out someone who really needs it, long before they do the damage that sends Agatha into enough of a rage to take them out. I point at her handling of Merlot as an example - while I understand the whole comic/drama aspect of their interchange - the instant she got hold of her death ray, he should have become a smoking hole. Even at the end she was giving him a chance to back down. --Zerogee 16:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : And then, we have the shocking admission made by Tarvek Sturmvarous. Is he really a bad guy, or is he just pretending to be? It's hard for me to imagine him being very nice given who he grew up with and still survived. Just surviving the machinations of his sister is a major feat of derring-do, but Agatha has always been attracted to him. Perhaps Agatha Heterodyne is a little more monstrous than we are willing to believe. The story could nose dive into depravity at this point and still remain believable. It would be as though we had been plunged into cold water and leave bad tastes in our mouths, but I have to admit that it is possible. Think about it for a moment. Agatha Heterodyne has Bill Heterodyne as a father and Lucrezia Mongfish as a mother. We know about Lucrezia's father, but we know nothing of Bill and Barry Heterodyne's parents. Did Bill and Barry come from a main line of Heterodynes, or did they come from the distaff side and just adopt the last name "Heterodyne?" How does Lucrezia's father fit into all of this? Presumably, all of the Heterodyne generations prior to Bill and Barry were domineering bad asses. Could the sudden change be attributed to their mother? Billy Catringer 22:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : Agatha certainly comes by full blown crazy honestly - the whole combined Heterodyne-Mongfish heritage basically squares everything with her. The possibilities are endless -- something Klaus fully recognized a long while back. Klaus also realized that Agatha will be essentially unstoppable once she gets a solid foothold (at the least Agatha will be limited only by her own ambitions). Bill and Barry were very much anomalies in the Heterodyne lineage -- however they were undeniably powerful - even Lu had to admit that they *always* won (they were powerful enough that ''Klaus ''was essentially a sidekick - think about that for a moment). We really don't know enough yet to say why they turned out different -- apparently even the generation before were just as much badasses as ever (considering that Carson and Ol' Man Death rode with them). Agatha certainly has tendencies toward the dark side -- but considering the world around her, well, that's probably more a good survival trait. I tend to think Tarvek is not quite as bad as he seems to believe himself to be - a slippery weasel definitely, but he's also done a number of noble things in a pinch, in situations that it's very difficult to see what the percentage would be for him beyond doing the right thing. --Zerogee 01:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: It is interesting to note Tarvek characterizes himself as a weasel, that is what he originally called Gil. Gil in turn called him a snake. Hmmm. Now Tarvek has turned himself into a weasel and Gil into a snack. SVV at work? --Rej ¤¤? 05:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page